


[Podfic] The Hobbit Kink Meme in 30 Lines

by kalakirya



Series: Kink Memes in 30 Lines - the Podfic Insanity [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, ALL THE PAIRINGS - Freeform, Crack, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, crackity-crackity-crack-crack-crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a series of compilations of the best lines from The Hobbit kink meme, taken entirely out of context</p><p> </p><p>  <i>an unexpected orgy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Hobbit Kink Meme in 30 Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hobbit Kink Meme in 30 Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19041) by Anon. 



**Title:** The Hobbit Kink Meme in 30 Lines

  
 **compiler:** anonymous

 **  
Reader:** kalakirya

  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit (2012)

  
 **Pairing:** ALL THE PAIRINGS

  
 **Rating:** explicit. and gen. and everything in between. 

  
**Summary:** _lines taken from the kink meme entirely without context. aka, an unexpected orgy._

  
 **warnings:** as these are taken from a kink meme, there are glancing references to dubcon/noncon acts

  
 **Length:** 8 minutes 27 seconds

  
 **text** [at the LJ kink meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3438523#t3438523)

  
**download** [as an mp3 (8MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hobbit-kink-meme-in-30-lines)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
